1. Field of the Invention:
A sound box for violin and the like is made of molded plastic for providing the rigidity, the solidity and for being temperture and humidity resistant. The new sound box is also shaped with ribs for providing a musicality of quality.
2. Prior art:
Commonly known violins are made of wood and require expert hands. They include a large number of precisely shaped parts meticulously assembled and glued. For example, the upper and lower sound boards are hand curved to obtain a thickness progressively increasing from both sides to the central longitudinal axis. Each violin has its own tonality because no two violins are identical. The long time required to make one violin and the scarcity of the skilled labor raise the cost of one instrument beyong the purchasing limit of many people tempted to buy one in order to test their interest or ability on a violin.